


In The End

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Loki, BAMF Natasha, Blackfrost - Freeform, Bottom Loki, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Insecure Clint, Jealous Clint Barton, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Redemption, M/M, Natasha-centric, No Strings Attached, Rough Sex, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Top Natasha Romanov, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff and Loki are both just doing their jobs...but who says they can't have a little angry sex on the side, right? However, what happens when no-strings-attached sex has a pretty high-string consequence? Blackfrost, lemon, future pregnancy, science bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff brushed through her ginger curls and took a long hard look at herself in the mirror. Get a hold of yourself, Nat. She thought to herself, strapping her gun to her leg and preparing herself mentally for the confrontation she knew she was about to have with a certain Norse God.

"Agent Romanoff, Loki's cell in ten, are we clear?" The SHIELD Assassin rolled her sea-green eyes in irritancy at the annoying sound of Nick Fury's voice grating through the receiver of her ear-piece. Yeah, I heard you the first ten times. Natasha had dealt with more men like Loki than she could count on her fingers, she knew she had this in the bag. In fact, it wasn't the impending interrogation of the Frost Giant that had her caught off-guard at all, it was something Clint had said to her when she'd gone to check on him in the ships hold. She couldn't help running the conversation through her mind on a loop.

"But Natasha, I―"

"Clint I said no."

"Would you just let me―"

"No!"

"…You're good at your job, and I am good at mine. But nowhere in the rules does it say we aren't allowed to be happy. I'll fight for you, Natasha. You can't keep me out forever."

He didn't understand. Natasha was not afraid to open her heart to him because of the nature of their line of work. If he had been your normal run of the mill guy then sure, maybe that would have been the reason. She didn't want to be with Clint because he was her friend, her very best friend, and the fact that he wanted to cross that line deeply disturbed her. She was concentrating deeply on this when Fury rang in on the line again.

"Director, I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up and let me do my job." She quipped, kicking open the door in aggravation and heading down a long corridor. Natasha closed her eyes and took many deep breaths, regaining her composure and throwing all her strongest walls up. It was time to fry this bastard. She strode into the room where Loki was being held captive with an ersatz innocence in her eyes and a sexy sway in her gait. Loki's back was to her when she entered the room, though she could practically hear his smirk.

"There aren't too many people who can sneak up on me." He purred, turning to face her and allowing his bright emerald eyes meeting her own.

"But you figured I'd come." She replied dryly, unamused by the playful expression on the God's face.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury could concoct, you would appear as a friend…as a bomb, and I would cooperate." Loki's lips curled into an evilly attractive smile, though Natasha's demeanor remained steely.

"I want to know what you did to Agent Barton." Of course, Loki's answer was less than forthcoming.

"I'd like to say I expanded his mind." Natasha flashed a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, stalking toward him slowly.

"And once you've won…once you're king of the mountain, what is going to happen to his mind?" She asked carefully, not wanting to reveal that they had already reversed the effects. Loki scoffed, his eyes becoming all the more playful.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Oh of course, doesn't everyone think that?

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt." This seemed to interest Loki more than anything, and so she decided to play into his game.

"Tell me." He drawled, his thick accent making the command drip with sensuality, a sensuality Natasha was trained to ignore.

"Before I first started working for SHIELD I uh…well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care what I used it for or on and I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me…he made a different call." All of this was absolutely true, and Loki seemed to be able to tell, which Natasha had anticipated. You never lie to professional liars, not only can they tell, but it's the quickest way to earn their trust and turn it around on them psychologically.

"What will you offer if I decide to spare him?"

"I wouldn't let you out…" The bright leer that suddenly shone on Loki's face as he leaned forward nearly caught her off guard, it was a dazzling, heavily interested smile.

"Oh I know but I like this! Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man." Natasha nodded.

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian…or I was." Loki seemed to ponder the indifference in her voice, as if he couldn't decide just where they were both going to take this little game.

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not all that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." Loki's eyebrows rose.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paolo, the hospital fire…Barton told me everything." Natasha mentally rolled her eyes at the God, curious to know if he truly thought this old guilt trip was going to work. She contorted her face into a crumbling expression, and in turn a ghost of a grin graced his pale features.

"Your ledger is dripping…it's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basic sentiment mentality, this is a child, a prayer, pathetic!" He hissed, his eyes dropping their impishness immediately and beginning to simmer with malice.

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away." He beat his fist hard against the glass of his cell and she jumped backward in mock fear, forcing her eyes to become those of a frightened little girl.

"No one touches Barton, not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear and then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams I'll split his skull!" Natasha instinctively turned away from Loki, although this was not initially part of her plan. There was a certain heat spreading throughout her body at his words, and it honestly made her ashamed of herself. You're fucked up enough as it is, that did not turn you on! She scolded herself mentally, attempting to turn her focus back to the task at hand. Loki's last few words had knocked the breath out of her unexpectedly, his velvety promises of twisted intimacy igniting something inside of her that she constantly tried to suppress. Sexuality.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim." He added, furthering the tingle running up her thighs. She shoved her mind back into the depths of the mission, shaking the feeling off and pretending to cry.

"You're a monster." A dark, seductive chuckle floated from Loki's direction.

"Oh no, you brought the monster." Natasha straightened up and turned to face him once more, a victorious smile upon her lips.

"So, Banner, that's your play."

"What?" Romanoff quickly pressed her earpiece and began heading back toward the door.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She threw one last look over her shoulder at Loki, who now looked both confused and distraught.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Natasha would be lying if she claimed to not be shaken up while practically flying through the corridors to make it back to the room she had been staying in. She knew she needed to get to the lab ASAP, but there were some things she needed to take care of first…namely, the burning between her legs.

Meanwhile, Loki was having a similar issue. Not only was he pissed at himself for allowing her to manipulate him, he was devastated that he found himself fantasizing about having that sassy little thing underneath him…squirming…begging…gah! It was not often that Loki fancied a girl, and he was less than thrilled that this one was some worthless Midgardian. Although, he couldn't say he didn't admire her skill and her wit...and all that spandex. Loki kicked the cell wall in anger and screamed out in frustration. Why her? Why now? He had a realm to conquer, he couldn't afford to begin thinking with his other head. Sod her, we've got Banner in the bag no matter what they say or do. I've just got to wait it out…yes. I'll bring the red head to her knees after I make myself her King. Loki thought to himself, imagining the look on her face when he stood above her as her God and ruler.

There was a dark deeply buried masochism laying under layers of Natasha's independent non-emotional disposition, and finger-fucking herself was just not working. There was too much of her that craved the animal she knew she would find in Loki, the caged beast dying to be released from the oppressive restraints of princely leisure. He was a boy who had squandered too much of his life, his passion, being second best to an adoptive royal family. The prim…the proper…his actions mirrored the inner turmoil, the burning desire to be wild that ached deep within the very depths of Loki's being. Those depths reached out to Natasha, caressed her in places she dare not name. There was nothing she could do about her attraction to him, the damage had been done. She wanted to feel the restraints burn her wrists, wanted to hear that torturously rapturous voice whisper vile, venomous things to her as he had her forced into submission. And just when she had him right where she wanted him she would reverse their roles, maneuver out of her constraints and slam that Asgardian asshole into the nearest wall and assert her own dominance upon him. After all, sex was really no fun without a power struggle.

"Agent Romanoff where the hell are you?" Natasha was seriously about to break that earpiece into halves. She forced herself back into her clothes, still horny and angry and headed back up to the laboratory to check on Dr. Banner and get Fury to put a corncob in it. All of the other Avenger's stared at her as she entered the room, flustered as they'd ever seen her as she took her seat between Thor and Banner.

"How you holding up?" She asked Bruce gently, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." Thor looked the agent up and down before whispering quietly if she was alright, which sparked in her an idea. Thor was Loki's brother….right?

"Fine, I got what I needed from Loki. Is there anything I should know about him? I mean, professionally of course, I'd like to know what I'm up against." Thor seemed to think for a moment, coming up with only one thing.

"Well, Loki's particularly hurt, I believe. He has not recovered from the news that he is not of Asgardian blood. That and his true parents abandoned him to die as an infant before we adopted him…it's sad, but it is what makes him dangerous, so I urge you to not pity him." Natasha shook her head.

"I don't pity him. I just want to know what makes him tick, that's all." Thor seemed to pick up on a hint of something in her voice, though he wasn't sure what is was yet, and he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Why all the sudden questions about my brother?" Natasha shrugged the question off and stood suddenly, walking with Banner over to Loki's staff to have a look.

"Maiden, I meant no ill will…" Thor mumbled in disbelief, having never seen Agent Romanoff act quite like that before. He was slightly worried about anything Loki may have put in her head, but he let it go, knowing she was a smart woman, more than capable of handling herself. It was then that Tony and Steve got into a verbal confrontation on the other end of the room, a domino effect smacking the rest of the Avengers soon after. Unfortunately, that included Banner, and when he got a hold of the staff, Natasha knew something bad was about to happen.

"Bruce…" As if on cue, a hole was blown into that side of the hellicarrier, and Natasha and Banner both were forcefully knocked through one of the many windows leading to a lower level of the ship. She didn't know about Bruce, but from where Natasha was laying…this didn't look too good.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's staff was long…hard. The metal gleamed in the barely lit room as it slid delicately between folds of flesh, a pain radiating through its victim that was both delicious and sinful. Ruby red lips parted, a harsh moan ringing in the suppression of cell around the couple. Loki could only grow harder, watching with both amusement and hunger as Agent Romanoff's body took in more of his weapon. Her bright green eyes shone with both shame and wanton need that only a whore could carry, causing an almost permanent smirk to linger on those devilish lips. She was fighting it, mentally of course. She wasn't going to lay down and become the slut Loki clearly thought she was, though she found herself unable to move.

Be still for me darling…It'll all be over soon.

Natasha heard him whisper this over and over in her mind, her own voice screaming as loud as she could that she had to get up, she could take his greasy bastard if only she could regain control. But she had no control, that much was clear, and right when she was on the verge of giving up she heard another voice, though distant. It sounded like Tony…he was saying something about JARVIS, and Natasha held on to the sound of his voice as if it were her lifeline. She'd figured it out now, she was dreaming, Loki could control her no longer. Wake up!

"I'm telling you, Barton, if you'll let me hotwire JARVIS's interface into her earpiece I'm almost positive he could break the mind control." Tony was urging what appeared to be a rather distraught Hawkeye, and it clicked in her mind almost immediately that Tony must have meant the dream she'd been having was induced by Loki's sceptre.

"Don't bother, I'm fine." She said groggily, sitting up and shaking her head a few times, as if to clear it.

"Gotta hand it to you, Tony, for such a mumbler your voice does things to a girl." She teased, earning a sickened glance from her friend and a semi-pout from the billionaire philanthropist.

"I don't mumble…" Natasha swung her legs off of the bed she'd been laying in and sat up, trying to think of the last thing she remembered. She'd been unexpectedly aroused at the sheer palpable intellect and brute edginess of the Asgardian problem they'd been keeping under containment…and the next thing she knew she was running from a giant green rage monster. This thought brought her mind back to the throbbing between her legs and she let out a frustrated growl, suddenly angry.

"It wasn't Banner that knocked me unconscious was it?" Clint shook his head, though his demeanor was worn as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to tell her. Barton had been acting strange ever since they'd disrupted Loki's control over his mind, it was yet another thing pissing Agent Romanoff off.

"No you handled that situation, though Banner did get away from us in the long run after you were compromised by Loki. If Rogers hadn't helped Stark land the hellicarrier successfully and track you down we could have lost you. No telling what he had planned." Natasha thought on this for a brief moment…if the state of her womanhood was any indication she knew exactly what the insatiable little prick had planned.

"Track down Dr. Banner. Now." Romanoff barked, hopping onto her feet and beginning to stalk toward the door. Tony was giving Clint a 'she told you' face, his eyes looking around the room awkwardly as Hawkeye attempted a grab at his fellow agents arm.

"Nat, wait! Where do you think you're going?" She stopped abruptly in her tracks, yanking her arm away from her friend and refusing to look back at him. He needed to know that she was serious.

"I'm going to go catch a rat. Alone." Natasha didn't know how she knew, but she felt like Loki had left her a message in that dream. A hint to his location. She tried to remember everything he had said while she swiftly made her get away and avoided Director Fury at any and all costs. The dream had taken place in a room that looked vaguely familiar to her, and she knew there had to have been a reason. What had he said….come on….and then, all of a sudden it hit her.

Be still for me darling…it'll all be over soon.

Had he meant the battle or the sex? She figured the battle, it didn't appear as if they had been having sex for very long. Now that she thought about it, the carpets underneath them had been luxuriously soft, and Loki was a man that obviously envied Tony Stark's ability to have his name raised to the sky in shinning….shit. She wouldn't put it past the god to try and fuck her into submission in Tony's penthouse suit while the world fell to chaos bellow them…that's the kind of throne that Loki wanted. Natasha wasn't going to be a part of that. She very skillfully maneuvered her way around the city, weaving in and out of traffic unseen and unheard for several blocks before coming upon the massive monument that is Stark Tower. Romanoff pulled a pair of high-tech binoculars from her utility belt and aimed her vision toward the roof of the building.

"Yep. I thought so." She uttered breathlessly as she confirmed her idea that Loki would be using Stark Tower as a beacon for his exploitation of the Tesseract. She wasn't sure exactly what would happen once Loki unleashed that power, but she knew that it was something she had to stop. Thankfully JARVIS recognized her as a friend of Tony's, so no sneaking in was necessary as the AI mainframe buzzed her in and allowed her access to Tony's apartment. She wasn't trying to surprise Loki, he knew she was coming. When she stepped out of the elevator and opened the door to the suite, Loki had his back to her and was gazing out the window.

"I see you got my message." She could hear the smile in his voice and she growled.

"Yeah? Well I can see the Infinity Stone on top of Stark's roof so let's cut the crap." Loki wasn't surprised in the slightest, finally turning to face her though his smirk had not fallen. He looked more than a little happy to see her, his eyes raking over her body longingly.

"I wasn't hiding it from you, my love." Romanoff's eyes seemed to catch ablaze, hate boiling under her skin hotter than hell fire as she reassessed the situation. She wanted him so bad, but she was not in the business of allowing men to assert power over her; especially not men like this. She had a job to do and he was not it.

"I am not your love." She spat, watching in a twisted delight as his demeanor filled with sass and rage. He walked toward her very slowly, stopping an inch before her face and grabbing her cheeks hard.

"Oh, but aren't you?" She hauled back and slapped the shit out of him, the blow turning his head hard in the other direction as a bright red hand print began to form across his face.

"You listen to me, this is my territory and my game. Play by the rules and you might get a treat." Loki grabbed her by her throat and rammed her up against the wall as if he were going to harm her, though he took a step back instead. His face was almost polite, as if he were respecting her decision though that was ludicrous.

"Alright, Agent. Let's make this quick what are your conditions." It was Natasha's turn to grin. He was clearly as horny as she was, she could see his erection threw his pants and his facial expression was hardly controlled….he wanted her as badly as she wanted him, and that meant he would listen.

"Two things. The first; I am not stupid, Loki, and I don't expect you to call off your plans for a little fun. However, I do ask that you postpone them for tonight so I can still have the pleasure of helping kick your ass later." Loki's smirk mirrored her own and he didn't have to think long about that request, shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Done, I can mop the city with your pretty face any day of the week, that can wait. And the second?" Natasha really had to fight with herself over this, part of her feeling like she should drop this entire thing and get out of there. She didn't know why her body needed Loki so badly, but she hadn't had sex in such a long time and it wasn't like a boyfriend was really in her near future….what was the harm? Her mind was being drown out quickly by the needs of everything else and she felt her self unzipping the top of her suit a little to flash him some cleavage.

"No strings attached." Loki's entire face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"That's a condition I can definitely meet." His body was on hers quickly after that, as if he were drawn to her like a magnet. He tore at the zipper of her tight, back spandex suit and practically ripped it off of her, revealing her enormous breasts in her red and black lace bra. She made quick work of his armor as he did this, impressing him more than a little at her speed as if she'd been working with Asgardian metals her whole life. It had nothing to do with skill, however. Agent Romanoff was simply excited to see what was lying beneath all of that…excited to touch that skin guised in white. Loki's body was very lean, and yet chiseled and Natasha ran her hands down it happily as he hoisted her up while forcing her legs around his waist.

"Such a shame that you're willing to waist this body on Agent Barton…your beauty is fit for a throne." He panted, earning a roll of the eyes as Natasha reversed their roles and sent them crashing to the ground. She straddled his waist and looked into his eyes for a few moments, her fingers entwining in his silky black hair.

"I already told you, I'm not with Barton." That being said she crushed their lips together, all but ripping his boxers off of his body as she did so. Loki grunted loudly and attacked her neck, sucking hard on her porcelain flesh and marking her as his own. There might have been a no strings attached rule, but he'd rented her out for the evening and he was damn well sure he was going to make it count. Their tongues wrestled and clashed within each other's mouths, Loki's erection straining against the cloth of Natasha's underwear in thick need. Loki's kisses were so hungry, so desperate…almost like he'd never felt anything like this before and it was driving Romanoff wild. She snapped the sides of her own panties and ground herself against the god beneath her, who looked as if he might die.

"Y-You are…ugh!" He allowed her to be dominate for a few more moments before rolling over and pinning her wrists down against Stark's carpet hard. Her lust blown eyes were devouring him, begging for him to take the little that was left of her innocence and he was more than happy to oblige. He rammed his throbbing cock inside of her warmth, a loud moan falling from her lips that urged him to do it again…harder.

"Loki!" He craved the sound of her calling his name out like that far more than he'd ever care to admit. It was a sound that said 'I need you' which were three words that he didn't hear very often.

"Say it again." He whispered softly against the shell of her ear, though there was nothing soft about his actions down stairs. He was shoving his dick deep inside of her as fast and hard as he possibly could, watching in ecstasy as she writhed and cried out beneath him.

"LOKI!" He growled loudly and attempted to force her into a kiss but she decided it was her turn once more, tugging his head back forcefully by his hair and latching on to one of his nipples. Loki groaned and grabbed hold of her breasts for support as she swirled her tongue tentatively against his sensitive flesh.

"N-Natalia…" It was a hushed whisper, one he prayed she hadn't heard. She had. She smiled almost lovingly at him too, though he'd never for a second believe a woman could look at him like that and mean it. Especially not a SHIELD operative. They both were close, Loki could feel that he was nearing orgasm and it honestly made him a little sad. Oh he wasn't letting this go so easy, he was going to have to make another appointment with this red headed goddess very soon…she'd make quite the pet.

"Mmmm Loki, Loki, Loki!" She chanted, her sex clenching around his pulsating member as she fell apart beneath him. When her walls constricted against his cock Loki nearly screamed, spilling his hot thick seed deep inside of her as he collapsed with his head against her breast.

"That was….great. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you later." He panted, earning a snort and a gentle laugh from the assassin beneath him.

"Not if I kill you first." Loki was about to chuckle at that, however there was a sudden and almost frantic interruption at the door. There Tony Stark stood in the doorway to his apartment, look of horror plastered all over his face. Luckily it was only Tony, and all parties involved knew his pouting was for all the wrong reasons.

"Aw c'mon, Tasha! I just bought that carpet, I have a room for this you know."


End file.
